finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Edge of Madness (Dissidia)
Edge of Madness is an arena in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It is the site of the final battle with Chaos, and in Scenario 000 with Feral Chaos. Features Edge of Madness is a small, simple arena, a circular platform with Chaos's throne at one end, and the stage reaches high vertically. In the background is a long staircase leading to the floor before Chaos's throne, as well as several gigantic swords that Chaos uses for his ultimate attack. Because the arena is used in Chaos's attack patterns, it is the only arena where players are able to face Chaos in any gameplay mode. In the stage's alternate version, the Bravery pool alternates between increasing and decreasing after a character performs an attack, decreasing at a faster rate than it increases. The battlegen item associated with the stage is Entropy's Birth. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, the Edge of Madness rests within a gateway set in an active volcano on a floating island at the end of the Land of Discord, off the shore of Onrac above the approximate location of the Sunken Shrine. The gateway bears the similar name, "Edge of Discord". Story The title of Report 12 is "Hill with View of the Water Temple", presumably referring to the Edge of Madness and the Sunken Shrine that would be nearby or under the island if it existed in World B. Based on this, the Edge of Madness would be the place where Garland, Chaos, Cosmos and Cid entered World B, and the cycles of war began. Cloud comes to the Edge of Madness in the 12th Cycle and battles Chaos in an attempt to end the war with his death. Chaos is unfazed and blasts Cloud with dark energy, expelling him from his service. Cosmos senses Cloud's dying wish for Tifa to be safe and, seeing his benevolent heart, saves his spirit to be revived as one of her warriors in the next cycle. After Jecht is rendered unconscious, the Emperor takes his lifeless body to Chaos and Garland, asking Chaos to imbue Jecht with his power so he can be transformed into a Warrior of Chaos. At the end of the 13th Cycle, the Warriors of Cosmos arrive to the Edge of Madness to battle Chaos. Chaos is vanquished by their efforts, and they are teleported to safety as he is consumed in flame. In Confessions of the Creator, the Edge of Madness stage serves as the site of the battle with Feral Chaos in both forms, the second fight taking place at the Edge of Discord gateway. The Edge of Madness is the site of the storyline battles with Gabranth in both Dissidia and Dissidia 012. When the player receives the Moogle summon, it appears at the Edge of Madness if the player's character is a Warrior of Chaos. Other appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Edge of Madness appears as a battle background in a Battle Music Sequence. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' FFAB Edge of Madness DFF.png|Background. FFAB Edge of Madness DFF Special.png|Special background. Gallery Edge of madness concept art.png|Concept art. D012 Edge of Discord.png|The Edge of Discord Gateway leading to the Edge of Madness. Category:Arenas in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Arenas in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy it:Baratro della follia